Lightman (Earth-727)
History Kaiser Krieger was a normal boy living in Germany, until, at the age of four, his mutant powers began to surface, at first his parents were able to pass them off as glare from the sun, or that people were seeing things, but that changed when Kaiser was playing in the park and accidentally destroyed the climbing frame with a beam of light, his parents quickly rushed him home, but it was too late, Kaiser was known around the town as a mutant, other children were no longer allowed to play with him, he was no longer allowed into shops. At the age of five Kaiser was sent an invitation to come and join the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, an invitation his parents gladly accepted, as it would allow Kaiser to escape the persecution of the townspeople, and to make friends with people like him. When he first arrived at the institute Kaiser was a shy, quiet boy, but as time passed he began to make friends, and even became a star player on the school's soccer team. Kaiser became known in the student body, not only for his soccer skills, but also for performing tricks of light, such as writing words in colors of light that people had requested, projecting holograms of celebrity faces onto his own face, or using his powers to create a point of light on people's foreheads, these actions prompted a student to give him the name the Laser, a name Kaiser disliked, so he stopped performing his tricks, until his friends stopped calling him the Laser, and instead called him Lightman, a name that Kaiser did like. Powers and Abilities Powers Photokinesis: Kaiser has the ability to generate and manipulate light as a result of his X-gene, the mutation causes the photons of his body to decay at a much slower rate than a normal human, he can use this light to perform many different functions, such as the creation of laser beams, hard-light constructs, or simple things such as making colored lights, and creating patterns of light in the air. *'Lasers:' Kaiser has the ability to create laser beams using his powers, the power of these beams is so great that it can cut through solid metal. *'Flight:' By turning his body into light Kaiser has the ability to fly through the air at rapid speeds. *'Teleportation:' Kaiser has the ability to teleport by turning his body into light, he can teleport to anywhere within the line of visible light. *'Hard-light:' Kaiser can create hard-light constructs, such as a shield, to defend himself from small attacks. *'Holograms:' Kaiser can create semi-solid images of anything he can imagine by bending light waves. *'Phasing:' Kaiser has the ability to phase through objects by turning his body into light. Weaknesses Darkness: Kaiser has a particular weakness against darkness, as his powers are less effective without a source of visible light. Damage: Kaiser's hard-light constructs can only withstand a moderate amount of damage before dissipating. Abilities Language: Kaiser can speak fluent German. Strength: Kaiser has the strength of a normal human who engages in rigorous physical exercise. Category:Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Earth-727 Category:American Category:German Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:X-Men Category:Photokinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Flight Category:Alternate Form Category:Energy Body Category:Teleportation Category:Lasers Category:Force Field Generation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Density Shifting Category:Multilingual Category:Mutants Category:X-Men (Earth-727) Category:ReconStrike Commando Category:Heroes of Earth-727 Category:Earth-727 Characters